El admirador secreto de Potter
by yatta
Summary: Una declaración de amor aparece en la puerta de Potter, pero ¿quién es el culpable? Severus no descansara hasta encontrar al supuesto admirador secreto Potter  1er Concurso de relatos Snarry


**Resumen: **Una declaración de amor aparece en la puerta de Potter, pero ¿quién es el culpable? Severus no descansara hasta encontrar al supuesto admirador secreto de Harry Potter

Advertencias: escenas ligeramente subidas de tono, pareja SeverusXHarry

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a la maravillosa Rowlin, esto no lo hago por dinero solo por diversión.

Beta: suzuki1969

* * *

><p><strong>El ADMIRADOR SECRETO DE POTTER<strong>

La sonrisa en los labios de Potter lo decía todo…

"Cuando te sale algo mal y sonríes es porque ya sabes a quién echarle la culpa"

El maldito niño que vivió probablemente se iba a salir con la suya. para su desgracia Y lo que empeoraba mas las cosas era que Potter ya no era más un estudiante. Ahora era uno de los profesores del colegio, Snape no hacía más que maldecir la hora en la que Lord Voldemort decidió ponerlo a cargo de Hogwarts y cuando luego el endemoniado castillo decidió que se quedara en el puesto de director del colegio. Y maldita también la necesidad imperiosa de encontrar un maestro disponible para ocupar el puesto de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Por supuesto Minerva había tenido que recalcar el hecho de que Potter, siendo el único mago capaz de derrotar al señor oscuro sería la opción más atinada. Nadie como Harry Maldito Potter para cubrir el cargo!

Snape rechinó los dientes. Ese día su paciencia ya estaba alcanzando su límite.

–Potter, ¿¡Podría explicarme _qué carajos_ pasó aquí! –El director se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba la patética excusas de su profesor.

Harry sólo elevó los hombros –Usted sabe Profesor, hay cosas que, a veces, no se pueden evitar –Dijo tranquilo, lo que no hizo más que crispar los nervios del pocionista aún más.

–Eso no fue lo que pregunté – El director trató de expresarse en un tono neutral.

–Profesor Snape, ¿debo recordarle que aquí_yo_ soy la víctima? –Severus entrecerró los ojos. Las palabras del Mocoso Que Vivió no le convencían en lo más mínimo. Por el contrario, no hicieron más que convencerlo de que Potter era el vándalo causante del desastre que estaba presenciando.

–¿Por qué, mejor, no me ayuda a solucionar este problema? Me imagino que siendo fin de semana no tiene muchas cosas que hacer, ¿verdad? –Dijo Harry.

Snape apeló a la poca paciencia que le quedaba, masajeó el puente de su nariz y trató de tomar algo de aire –No se supone que usted debería ser lo suficientemente competente para limpiar este- ¿Cómo llamarlo? ¡Oh si!- ¡acto de vandalismo! –Siseó al final.

Harry elevó una ceja –Bueno si, por supuesto, pero ¡vamos! que alguien raye tu puerta con una declaración de amor, ¿eso tiene su merito, ¿no lo cree? Además…

Harry fue interrumpido por el ex mortífago –Como sea. Usted sabe que las relaciones entre profesores y estudiantes están terminantemente prohibidas, así que le agradecería que le rompa el tierno corazón del causante de esta barbaridad y por Merlín ¡borre ese mensaje de una buena vez! –Snape miró de mala manera la supuesta "obra de arte". Letras color rojo brillante titilaban como si se tratara de luces navideñas, mientras aparecían y desaparecían unas rosas produciendo una especie de marco. Unas avecillas revoloteaban describiendo un círculo alrededor de un mensaje escrito con mucha claridad "Harry Potter te amo".

Harry bufó –Es lo que he tratado de decirle, que no he podido quitar el encantamiento, ¿Cree que yo le habría dicho algo de todo esto, Director, si yo lo hubiera podido resolver por mi mismo? –Snape elevó una ceja. El Gryffindor tenía un buen punto. Por regla general, Potter era el tipo de profesor que sonsacaba a sus estudiantes. Quizás el asunto era más delicado de lo que aparentaba a primera vista. O quizás el simple pensamiento de dedicarle a Potter su tiempo libre le hacia desvariar.

–Quítese del medio, inútil, ¡esto es muy sencillo! –Severus sacó su varita y apuntó. Cuando el hechizo hizo impacto con la puerta, se produjo una luz cegadora y el mensaje cambió a "Mi amor por ti Harry Potter jamás será borrado" para luego regresar al mensaje original.

–Se lo dije, profesor –La vocecilla de Harry retumbó en los oídos de Snape, quien ahora estaba más que enojado.

El director apuntó de nuevo con su varita y varios hechizos salieron de la punta, uno tras otro, tan rápido que resultó imposible ver si alguno había dado resultado. Esto siguió por algunos minutos hasta que Snape cansado y respirando agitadamente, miró la puerta para ver si la maldita confesión había desaparecido.

–Si es un estudiante, tiene todo mi respeto por hacer un encantamiento que ni el respetable director de Hogwarts es capaz de eliminar –Harry soltó una risita, que hubiese sido catalogada como encantadora si no fuese porque Snape estaba muy enojado para notarlo. Su respuesta fue tan sólo un bufido.

–Ahora, deberíamos considerar que si ni siquiera usted es capaz de deshacer el encantamiento, quizás no fue un estudiante ¿y si fuera de parte de algún profesor o de alguien que ha logrado infiltrarse en el castillo? –Dijo un poco alarmado el Gryffindor.

Snape miró al joven detenidamente ¿un profesor? La teoría no era mala, pero ¿un extraño? ¡Imposible! –Siendo que mi especialidad son las pociones puede que haya algo que no estoy tomando en cuenta. Quizás el profesor Flitwick pueda obtener mejores resultados.

Harry se quedó pensativo –Esto tuvo que ser obra de alguien que aún se encuentra en el castillo –Dijo con seguridad.

–¿Por qué piensa eso? –Potter debía tener una pista.

–Simple. Antes de que los alumnos partieran, el encantamiento no estaba en la puerta todavía. _ "Por lo__tanto" _pensó Snape _"lo único que nos queda es llamar al profesor de encantamientos_."

Unas horas mas tarde el pequeño profesor bajaba su varita –¡Este sí que es un encantamiento ingenioso! Me temo que poco puedo hacer. La única persona que puede quitarlo es la que lo puso ahí en un principio. ¿Por que no le respondes Harry? preguntó Flitwick.

El de ojos verde ladeó la cabeza -¿Responderle?

–¡Seguro! Pídele encontrarse en algún lugar, como si fuera una cita. Supongo que será la manera más rápida de saber quien es y así deshacerse de esto.

El plan parecía ser una buena respuesta al problema. Snape, discretamente, observo como Harry habría de reaccionar, y no fue en vano. Potter de inmediato se incomodó y le subió rubor a sus mejillas

–Profesor Flitwick, gracias. Ha sido de mucha ayuda –Dijo Potter mientras se encaminaba a su habitación.

–¿A dónde cree que va Potter? ¿No piensa contestar? –No era algo que fuera a admitir ni aún bajo tortura, pero Severus estaba demasiado ansioso por saber la respuesta del salvador.

Un brillo de emoción apareció en la verde mirada, Potter parecía ansioso, no pudo evitar contestar en un tono sospechosamente feliz –Debo pensar muy bien que le diré. Además no quiero que ustedes me vean, eso sería muy vergonzoso – y sin más entro en su habitación.

Snape miro al pequeño profesor. Este solo se encogió de hombros.

**O-o**

¿En qué estaba pensando Potter? ¿Por qué no contestaba de una buena vez el puñetero mensaje? si Potter no cooperaba entonces el tomaría cartas en el asunto. Snape había hecho una lista de las personas que permanecían en el colegio. Descartó a los estudiantes quienes, a su parecer, eran unos inútiles y por supuesto a todos los de primer y segundo año, los que, con mucho trabajo sólo podían hacer volar una pluma. El director bufó, también había eliminado a algunos profesores que ya tenían pareja y a los más viejos. Eso reducía bastante las posibilidades. En la lista aún estaban los nombres de Draco Malfoy, su profesor de pociones, Longbotton, el de herbología, a quienes tampoco los creía posible. Neville sólo era bueno con las plantas y Draco, bueno a decir verdad, de Draco se podía esperar cualquier cosa. También estaba la nueva profesora de vuelo, Jamie Witt. Con su cursi forma de vestir, túnicas rosadas y pulseras con figuritas de ositos, corazones y todas esas ñoñerías era una buena candidata, aunque en ese caso era de esperar que el mensaje fuera en rosa, no rojo. El director se quedó sentado en su silla. ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto el asunto? ¡Que Potter arreglara sus amoríos y punto! Claro que si el admirador anónimo terminaba siendo algún estudiante del último grado, como el señor Gibbs, entonces si, el asunto era de su incumbencia.

Después de mucho cavilar, Snape tomó una decisión y salió como estampida de la dirección, en busca de Draco. Fue a las habitaciones del rubio y no lo encontró, lo que era raro. Tan raro como que Draco decidiera quedarse para Navidad. Su ahijado jamás se perdía las festividades con su familia. Severus continúo en la búsqueda del rubio. Se lo pensó de nuevo, quizás tendría mas suerte si buscaba a la señorita Witt, Aunque en el camino a las habitaciones de la profesora Witt se encontraba cercas el aula de pociones, un pequeño desvio no afectaría a nadie. Al llegar un ruido le llamó la atención. Se acercó sigiloso y escuchó la voz de Draco

–¡Me quedé solo por ti! No te arrepientas ahora, te hare sentir muy bien…

Snape no quiso escuchar más. ¡No podía permitirlo! No iba a dejar que Draco le hiciera "cosas " a Potter ¡No en su escuela! Así que entró a la habitación sin mayores ceremonias –¿Se puede saber que…?

Las palabras de Snape murieron en sus labios. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Draco con la camisa desabrochada, el cabello despeinado, un poco sudoroso ¡abrazando a la profesora Witt! No pudo evitar sentirse aliviado, pero al daese cuenta de la situación se sintió un poco apenado, solo un poco.

–Hablaremos de esto después –Y ya estaba por retirarse cuando lo pensó mejor –¡Y por Merlín! ¡Al menos usen una de sus habitaciones!

Con una inconsciente sonrisa en los labios, Snape se encamino en la búsqueda de otro posible candidato, aliviado de que al menos ya habían dos menos en su lista. Sabía que Gibbs no andaría lejos, y así era. Enseguida lo divisó cerca del lago. El muchacho, un sabelotodo, gustaba de devorar libros en ese lugar. El director detuvo sus pasos al notar que el causante de sus desgracias, "_Un momento_" pensó _"el causante de TODAS mis desgracias",_El Maldito Niño Que Vivió Para Hacer un Infierno de la Vida de Snape, estaba con Gibbs. Severus gruñó y se acercó a la pareja.

Harry sonreía cándidamente. Traía consigo un libro, uno pequeño que más bien parecía un cuaderno de notas. ¿Podría ser que el Gryffindor ya había contestado? ¿Era Gibbs su admirador secreto? ¿Estaban intercambiando diarios íntimos o alguna otra tontería de esas?

¡Imposible! Potter estaba consciente de que estaba terminantemente prohibido relacionarse con los estudiantes de esa manera. Y como director, era su deber terminar aquello antes de quedarse sin profesor de defensas.

Harry no notó al director hasta que sintió como le era arrebatado el cuaderno –¡Profesor Snape! –La reacción de sorpresa de Harry desconcertó al estudiante.

–¿¡Potter que cree que hace! Le dije que solucionara el problema, no que lo hiciera mas grande –Severus, molesto, miró al joven estudiante –Y usted señor Gibbs, le advierto que si no quiere ser expulsado del colegio, es mejor que se olvide de estas tonterías y deje de estar acosando al profesor Potter, ¡no toleraré escándalos en mi colegio!

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír –Creo que esto es un malentendido señor –La mirada asesina del ex mortífago fulminó al de ojos verdes –El señor Gibbs –Harry comenzó a explicar –Escribió el mejor ensayo de la clase y yo ofrecí, como premio, mi cuaderno de apuntes, ese que usted tiene en la mano –Potter apuntó a las manos de Severus. Desconfiado el pocionista miró el cuaderno. Contenía algunos consejos y notas sobre algunos hechizos, el tipo de notas que no venían en los libros de texto, algo muy similar a lo que él había hecho con su libro de pociones cuando se hacía llamar Príncipe Mestizo.

Molesto, el Slytherin entregó de mala manera el cuaderno al estudiante y agarró a Potter del brazo. Sin decirle nada lo jaló. Gibbs quiso intervenir, pero Harry levantó la mano para detenerle y le giñó un ojo mientras era arrastrado por el director.

El estudiante, atónito, se dejó caer en el pasto y abrió el cuaderno -¡Profesores! Como si no tuviese suficiente con la escuela!- bufó.

**O-o**

Snape había arrastrado a Harry hasta su oficina. Empujó al Gryffindor dentro y empezó a hablar, tratando de no gritar –Dígame Potter, ya que lo veo tan calmado paseándose por los alrededores del colegio ¿he de suponer que todo ha sido resuelto? –La mirada inquisidora del director no amedrentó en lo más mínimo al profesor de defensas

–Por supuesto –Contestó distraídamente.

Severus parecía más molesto con cada segundo que pasaba, mas aún si era posible con la actitud del de ojos verdes. –No juegue conmigo Potter –Amenazó el mayor.

Harry puso su mejor cara de inocencia, pero no pudo evitar sonreír –No se de lo que me habla –Dijo simplemente.

Snape estaba en su límite, no tardaría en explotar –¡Le exijo que me diga quién es el causante de todo esto!

Harry lo miro a los ojos –No es necesario. Usted me dijo que lo resolviera y está resuelto. Esa persona no me molestará más – El Gryffindor dio media vuelta, pensando que el asunto ya estaba zanjado, pero se equivocó. El director lo acorraló contra la pared, amenazante, y lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa –No pienso dejarlo salir de aquí hasta que me diga quien fue. –Siseó peligrosamente.

En respuesta el menor rodó los ojos –Eso es privado Snape, no le concierne en lo absoluto –Dijo Harry.

El director apretó con más fuerza la tela entre sus manos –Si un estudiante está involucrado, entonces sí es de mi incumbencia.

Harry parecía calmado –Si le digo quién es, ¿Qué medidas tomará? ¿Irá a decirle que nuestra relación está prohibida? ¿Castigará a esa persona por el simple hecho de enamorarse de mí?

Las interrogantes descolocaron al mayor, pero no entraría en el jueguito de Potter –Eso, según recuerdo, ya lo hizo usted, o al menos debería haberlo hecho. Simplemente lo mantendré vigilado, eso es todo –Snape estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para permanecer sereno, pero un tic en su sien lo delataba.

El Gryffindor volteó la cabeza –No quiero –Dijo como un mocoso caprichoso.

–¡Esa no es una opción! –Dijo el pocionista ahora casi gritando.

Harry no iba a dar su brazo a torcer –¿Qué va a hacer si no le digo, despedirme?

Las manos del Slytherin temblaban de la rabia –¿Eso es lo que quisiera verdad? ¡Para ir a revolcarse con ése! –El director al fin explotó.

Harry no podía creer lo que había salido de esos labios. La discusión ya había llegado demasiado lejos. El de ojos verdes, molesto, intentó soltarse del amarre del mayor, pero en cada intento Snape lo presionaba con más fuerza contra la pared –Yo soy dueño de mis sentimientos, por lo tanto ¡elijo con quién revolcarme! –Eso último Harry lo dijo elevando la voz y mirando de frente al pocionista. Fue entonces que, a pesar de jamás haber creído que eso fuera posible, Potter fue asaltado con un beso furioso. Asombrado, Harry pareció olvidar que hacer con sus manos. Empezó a agitarlas en el aire desesperado, hasta que sintió como esos labios iban suavizando el contacto. Derrotado y entregado se aferró a la túnica de Snape y cerró los ojos, disfrutando ¡Por Merlín, había deseado eso por meses!

–No pienso despedirlo –Snape se separó ligeramente del Gryffindor, mientras observaba, embelesado, como Harry abría los ojos –¿Sabe lo difícil que es encontrar un profesor que pueda impartir su asignatura?

El Gryffindor hizo puchero –Si ese es el caso yo puedo conseguir a algui…

Las palabras de Harry murieron en los labios de Snape. El bastardo grasiento besaba delicioso, bien podría hacerse adicto a esa boca –¿Me dirás quien es tu admirador? –Dijo Severus mientras depositaba pequeños besos en el rostro de Potter, bajando por el cuello

–No –Dijo Harry en un jadeo.

–¿Por que no admites que es el señor Gibbs? –Presionó sus labios en el cuello del menor succionando con fuerza, pensaba dejar una marca, con eso alejaría al tarado de Gibbs.

–No te lo diré –Dijo tratando de recobrar el aliento.

–Quizás deba convencerte –Sonrió malicioso el pocionista, deslizó su mano dentro del pantalón del profesor de defensas y tomó el miembro semi erecto en sus manos masajeándolo, sintiendo como se ponía cada vez mas duro. Las piernas de Harry temblaron ligeramente, sus fuerzas abandonándolo con cada segundo que pasaba. Se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentado. La mano de Snape jamás lo liberó –¿Me lo dirás? –Insistió el Slytherin. Harry sólo negó con la cabeza, Snape apretó con fuerza, no iba a permitir que terminara, no hasta que confesara.

–Por favor…Deja que…

Severus mordió la oreja del Gryffindor –No hasta que me digas lo que quiero saber.

Harry respiraba con dificultad –No, no puedo –Trató de ahogar un grito –Hice… una –¡Por Merlín! La boca de Snape en su miembro no ayudaba mucho –¡No quiero morir!

El director se detuvo –¿Qué significa eso?

Harry tomó un poco de aire –Hice una inquebrantable. Si dijera que es el señor Gibbs estaría mintiendo. El está prometido con una chica de Italia.

Severus elevó una ceja, en ese momento pudo ver la situación. Potter había correspondido a sus besos y sobre todo, estaba excitado por su toque, ¿Sería posible que el Mocoso Que Vivió lo aceptara en una relación amorosa?

–¿Te preocupa mi admirador secreto? –Preguntó el Gryffindor.

–¡Por supuesto! No toleraré a ese mocoso ande dando vueltas a tu alrededor ¡Tu eres mío, Potter! –El de ojos negros enmudeció, Harry pudo ver un leve sonrojo.

Harry sonrió –Fue Malfoy.

Snape lo miró confuso –Pero Draco y la profesora Witt… –El pocionista frunció el seño –¿Que hay de la inquebrantable? –Reclamó.

El Gryffindor lo miró con ternura –No quería decirte, pero no imaginé que esto fuera a afectarte de semejante manera. Esto no significa que Malfoy quiera algo con migo, tampoco. El puso el letrero para hacerte sentir celos ¡Y no le digas que yo te lo dije! De todos modos lo negará, puesto que le borré la memoria.

Severus elevó una ceja –¿Hiciste todo esto para darme celos? –Harry asintió –Aunque claro todo fue idea de Draco.

Severus lo besó de nuevo –¿Eso significa que me quieres? –Harry asintió de nuevo.

–S-Severus –Potter dudó un poco –¿Quieres salir conmigo?

El ex mortifago sonrió –Si, si quiero –Después de besar a Harry una vez más, Severus se tomó un momento para analizar lo que acababa de suceder. No podía entender bien que había pasado, pero se sentía extrañamente feliz.

–¿Entonces... podrías terminar lo que comenzaste? –Potter señalaba con su dedo su dura erección.

–Será un placer…

**O-o**

Snape descansaba a su lado, desnudo, como Harry lo había soñado en más de una oportunidad. Harry sonrió. Ser un Gryffindor no significaba que le estaba prohibido portarse como un Slytherin de vez en cuando. Sobre todo después de todo el mismo sombrero seleccionador había dudado si no era mejor para Harry el mandarlo a esa casa.

Harry estaba muy orgulloso de haber engañado al pocionista. Culpar a Malfoy sin duda era mejor que decir la verdad.

_[Flash back]_

Harry estaba frente a su habitación, con su varita en mano. Había esperado a que todos los estudiantes se fueran a sus vacaciones invernales antes de poner su plan en acción. Elevó su mano y una luz salió de su vara moviéndose en sincronismo con cada una de las palabras que Potter escribía. ¡Listo!

El profesor Flitwick hizo su aparición –Harry, ¿estás seguro de esto? –Dijo el pequeño profesor y el moreno asintió feliz –He planeado ésto por semanas, con su ayuda y la del señor Gibbs todo saldrá de maravilla!

El profesor de encantamientos sacó la varita –¿Puedo darle unos toques finales? –Pregunto Flitwick

–Por favor, siéntase libre de hacerlo –Aunque Harry no veía que podía cambiarle al encantamiento.

La varita del pequeño profesor sacó unos rayos rosados, unas flores enmarcaron el mensaje y unas aves revolotearon –Eso sí se ve como una confesión romántica –Dijo feliz –Puedo asegurarte que Severus no podrá desvanecer nuestro trabajo y cuando solicite de mis servicios... bueno, seguiré con tu plan. Sólo una cosa, ¿que hará el señor Gibbs?

Harry sonrió pícaro –Le prometí un cuaderno que tengo en mi poder si me ayudaba. Le dije que posiblemente obtendría maltratos por parte de Severus, pero que lo único que deberá hacer es abrazarme, eso es todo. El aceptó.

_[Fin Flash Back]_

No había sido necesario llegar al extremo de tener que usar el plan del "abrazo". Snape había perdido la paciencia antes. Las cosas no habían salido exactamente como Harry las había imaginado, aunque el resultado fue el deseado. Un gruñido lo sacó de sus pensamientos

–¿Cuánto tiempo más permanecerá mirándome mientras duermo? –Snape hablo sin moverse ni abrir los ojos.

–Sólo hasta que despiertes –Contestó el Gryffindor.

–¿Y por qué no apresuras el proceso? Puedes despertarme con caricias en mi espalda, o con un beso en mis labios o de alguna forma más creativa. Después de todo, tú eres el romántico Gryffindor.

Harry rodó los ojos, iba a disfrutar de despertar a su amado Slytherin esa y cada una de las mañanas por el resto de sus días.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota.-<strong> Hello! ciertamente no gane, pero me diverti mucho participando, aun asi espero les haya gustado el fic, gracias a Claudia mi beta (suzuki)y a las personas que votaron por mi, gracias por su apoyo y a mis lectores gracias por leer! no se olviden de mis otros fics, Regreso a ti en sus ultimos capitulos! se cuidan!**  
><strong>


End file.
